It has been conventionally well known to employ, for the cutting of steel, cast iron, etc., a coated cutting tool which is obtained by depositing, via chemical vapor deposition, a coating layer with a total thickness of from 3 μm or more to 20 μm or less on a surface of a substrate consisting of a cemented carbide. A known example of the above coating layer is a coating layer consisting of a single layer of one kind selected from the group consisting of a Ti carbide, a Ti nitride, a Ti carbonitride, a Ti carboxide, a Ti carboxynitride, and aluminum oxide, or consisting of multiple layers of two or more kinds selected therefrom.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a coated tool comprising a substrate consisting of a cemented carbide and a coating layer located on a surface of the substrate, wherein: the coating layer is in contact with the substrate and includes a first layer containing Ti(CxN1-x) (0≤x≤1); and, as to the WC particles in a region of the substrate which ranges from the surface thereof to a depth of 5 μm, the KAM average value measured by an electron backscatter diffraction (EBSD) method with a scanning electron microscope equipped with an electron backscatter diffraction pattern system is 1° or less.